The Legend of Twilight: A Dash of Courage
by Tatsurou-san
Summary: When old foes from two worlds join forces, a shadow falls over all that is light. The only hope that remains is in the courage of the one touched by the rainbow.
1. Taking the Quest

1. Taking the Quest

Rainbow Dash flew slowly towards Canterlot. Well, slowly for her, anyway. She would still cover the distance from Ponyville to Equestria's capitol in under an hour. Even so, she didn't want to get there too fast. Given the situation, she needed time to think.

A little over three months prior, Twilight received a letter from Princess Celestia that she would need to return to Canterlot on a more permanent basis for an indeterminate amount of time in order to begin the new stage of her training, as she came into her own as both an alicorn and a princess. This news had hit the entire group rather hard, and Twilight had been nearly inconsolable as the date of her departure approached. However, her friends had been determined to give her a sendoff to remember.

Rainbow remembered that they had thrown a massive party, just the seven of them. There had been cake, ice cream, games, balloons, streamers, and even a musical number. Then they had started to watch...something, and Applejack had broken out the family cider. Rainbow's memory was kind of fuzzy after that.

There was something she thought she remembered happening, but she wasn't entirely sure if that was real or just a drunken dream. All she knew for sure was that she woke up in Twilight's room the next morning with no sign of alicorn or dragonling anywhere. She had returned to Canterlot without letting the others see her off.

That had been three months ago, and aside from official announcements, there hadn't been a peep from Twilight to any of them. Rainbow wasn't sure what to think, or why it was that the long silence hurt her so much. So, when a letter had arrived via Spike's magical fire for her to be in Canterlot two days from then between 10 am and noon, to come alone, and to not tell the others about the trip, Rainbow didn't know what to think. This was why she now flew slowly towards the capitol, hoping that she could work her thoughts around whatever was going on. Unfortunately, she was no closer to a conclusion by the time the soaring towers of the palace rose into view. Sighing, she glided into the palace.

She was rather surprised to see her path intercepted by several royal guard pegasi leveling their lances at her. "Hey! What gives?" she demanded.

The pegasus in the lead spoke up. "Present identification and clearance, now."

"Hey, it's me! Rainbow Dash!" Rainbow was not happy about this. She'd never been stopped by security like this before.

"You cannot approach the castle without identification and invitation!" he snapped.

"What?" Rainbow Dash was confused. This had never happened before. She did remember that the letter Twilight had sent her had an unusual symbol on it. Pulling the letter out, she showed it to the guard. "Is this what you mean?"

The guard examined the symbol and nodded. "Princess Twilight awaits you on the Dusk balcony," he said, gesturing. The guards parted, giving her a clear path to there, and only there.

"Geez," Rainbow muttered as she glided in, "this tightened security is giving me the creeps."

She glided in to the balcony, and saw Twilight sitting on a throne in a room inside. "Hey, Twilight, I'm here!" she called, stepping into the room.

Twilight smiled at her. "Rainbow, it's good to see you. Sorry I haven't written or anything in so long, but things have been really busy."

Rainbow nodded. "I can imagine." She tried not to think about what she thought had happened when last they were together. Now wasn't the time. "So, did you need something?"

Twilight sighed. "As much as I wish that this was just a social call and that we could just sit and talk, something very serious has come up and needs to be addressed right away." She shook her head. "And that's why you're here."

Rainbow blinked. "Okay. What's up?"

Twilight cleared her throat. "Long ago, in the founding days of Equestria, we had an ally from another world. This other kingdom helped us to balance the magical forces of our world, as well as forging the Elements of Harmony in their mystic forges, giving them shape so that we could use them. However, a great threat fell upon this other kingdom, and they called on us for aid. Not to battle the threat...but to protect two ancient artifacts of theirs until the time came for them to be used against the threat. The first was a weapon of great power. The second...a magic beyond anything we can conceive of, with the ability to reshape the world and grant any wish."

Rainbow was entranced. "Whoa..." she whispered. _This is like, the ULTIMATE adventure story set up,_ she thought to herself.

Twilight continued. "Both weapon and magic were hidden here, in Equestria, and the keys to their seal scattered across the world. However, the time has come to use them. Our old allies have called for our aid, and it is time for the weapon to be wielded against the rising darkness. And beyond that, the darkness already has a foothold in our world, seeking the magic."

Rainbow blinked. "Wait, just the magic? Don't they want the weapon?"

"They can't touch the weapon," Twilight replied. "It's nature is antithetical to the very existence of evil forces."

"Uhh...anti-whatical?"

Twilight sighed. "By its very nature, it drives off and wounds evil. Like silver to vamponies and marewolves."

"Oooohhh..." Rainbow replied in understanding.

Twilight shook her head. "Anyway, that's why I've called on you. To-"

"Wait!" Rainbow interrupted. "You're like, the most badass magic user ever. Not that I'm complaining, but why can't you fetch it?"

Twilight chuckled and shook her head. "Because it will not allow itself to be wielded by one of royal blood. Now that I'm a princess, that includes me."

Rainbow tilted her head. "Why doesn't it like royals?"

"Because its primary purpose is to be a weapon wielded against evil tyrants," Twilight replied. "Those who would be tempted through a hunger for power to misuse the magic. The weapon must be wielded by a hero who is pure of heart."

Rainbow blinked. "Since when are Princesses' hearts impure?"

Twilight smiled. "It was more to prevent it being miswielded by Kings and Queens."

"Oh, okay." Rainbow paused. "But...why are you asking me to do it?"

Twilight smiled. "I knew I had to ask someone who wouldn't be tempted by the magic, so I couldn't ask a unicorn. The royal blood restriction blocked alicorns as well. Given how time sensitive the mission is, that meant it had to be a pegasus. So I decided I would ask the bravest, most confident, awesomest pegasus I'd ever known. Somepony I knew I could trust above all others." Twilight watched as Rainbow's chest swelled with pride with each word she spoke. She then smirked wickedly. "But since Cadance is an alicorn now-"

"Twilight!" Rainbow cried out, her voice pained.

"I'm just teasing you, Rainbow," Twilight said happily, giggling. "To be perfectly honest, when this mission was handed to me to find somepony who could accomplish it, you were the first one I thought of. There's nopony I'd trust more to save us all from the forces of darkness...no one else who seems more a 'hero' to me."

Rainbow blushed. "Well, don't worry, Twilight! I won't let you down." Turning, she spread her wings, ready to fly.

"Wait!" Twilight called out. "You will need this." She concentrated, and her magic flashed. A sword floated in the air over to Rainbow. The blade itself was well forged steel, the hilt designed to be wielded by a pegasus. The cross guard, however, was in the shape of Twilight's Cutie Mark.

Rainbow stared at the sword. "What's this?" she asked, taking hold of it.

Twilight smiled. "It's the Twilight Blade, the sword...of my champion."

Rainbow got the Twilight Blade!

The sword of Twilight Sparkle's chosen Champion. Take good care of it.

Rainbow smiled. "This is a sweet sword."

"It's more than just a sword," Twilight replied. "Place your hoof on the gem."

"Like this?" Rainbow asked.

Twilight nodded. "Now, say, 'Twilight, I need you.'"

Rainbow blinked, suppressing a blush at the phrasing. "Wait, what?"

Twilight smiled. "It triggers the spell. I need to know that it works properly."

Rainbow sighed. "Twilight, I need you."

_What did you need, Rainbow?_ Twilight's voice sounded in her mind.

"Wah!" Rainbow cried, falling backwards, her hoof coming off the gem.

"That disengages the spell," Twilight said aloud. "Once you say that trigger phrase with your hoof on the gem, I'll be able to communicate with you telepathically for as long as you keep your hoof on the gem." Twilight conjured a sheath for the sword and strapped it to Rainbow's back. "There you are."

Nodding, Rainbow sheathed the sword. "Alright, I guess I'm off!" She bunched up for takeoff again.

"Rainbow!" Twilight called out. "Where are you going?"

Rainbow blinked. "Uhh..."

Twilight giggled. "Same old Rainbow." She shook her head as she sat back down on the throne. "Your first stop is the Ancient Grove, beyond the farthest edges of the Everfree Forest. There you must bespeak the Forest Guardian and acquire the artifact he protects. It is the first key to the seal."

Rainbow nodded. "Alright." Turning to go, she paused. "Say, Twilight..."

Twilight smiled at her. "Yes, Rainbow?"

Rainbow Dash shook her head. She had been about to ask about what had happened at the party, but now wasn't the time. "Never mind. We'll talk later." Spreading her wings, she took flight, beginning her adventure.


	2. The First Key

2. The First Key

Rainbow flew quickly to the edge of the Everfree Forest before halting, the Twilight Blade sitting comfortably between her wings, neither interfering with the flight nor unnoticeable, giving just the right amount of reassuring weight to remind Rainbow of how serious the quest was.

"Alright," she said, flapping her wings to hover. "I need to find the Ancient Grove, find the Guardian, and...what was it I was supposed to do? Bemeek, petite, uh...whatever. I'm supposed to get the key from him, so I'll just kick his flank until he hoofs it over. Anyway, first stop is the Ancient Grove, beyond the farthest edge of the Everfree Forest." Rainbow tilted and glided slowly along the edge of the forest. "So...which edge is farthest? And from which direction?"

She continued for a time, circling around the Everfree Forest, and then overflying it in a grid pattern. However, she still saw no sign of anything she'd call particularly ancient - unless you counted the Palace of the Pony Sisters, but she was pretty sure that if some sort of Guardian lived there, they would have bumped into it back on the Summer Sun Celebration - and no sign of any creature that looked like a Guardian. She was at a loss, and patience had never been her strong suit.

"Guh!" she barked out finally. "This is taking forever! Geeze, why couldn't Twilight have given me better directions?" She started to reach for the Twilight Blade, then stopped herself. "No, I'm not going to tell Twilight I got lost trying to do the first task. She's trusting me to get this done, and I'm not going to let her down like that. I'll just need to get directions somewhere else..." She blinked slowly as an idea formed. "Like from somepony who knows the Everfree Forest pretty well!" Turning with a grin, she made a beeline for Zecora's hut.

Reaching the hut, she landed in front of the door and began knocking. "Zecora!" she called out. When there was no answer, she knocked again. "Zecora, are you there?" When there was still no answer, she began pounding on the door. "Hey, Zecora, open up! I need your help! Come on, let me in-"

"Rainbow, cease this infernal din!" a familiar voice spoke from behind her. "Think not I'd have answered had I been in?" Zecora walked into the clearing, a basket in her mouth with her forehooves covering her ears.

Rainbow stopped, grinning sheepishly. "Heh, sorry about that." She turned to Zecora. "Say, can you give me directions to the Ancient Grove?"

Zecora immediately dropped her basket to the ground, her face becoming stern. "While many places here are safe to rove, why do you seek the Ancient Grove?"

Rainbow smiled. "I'm on a quest. I'm supposed to retrieve something from the Forest Guardian that lives there."

"Ah, I see, so that is why," Zecora replied. "But you cannot find it from the sky."

Rainbow blinked. "Wait, what?"

"The Grove is protected by magic ancient and old. Only from the ground to you will its secrets unfold." Zecora smiled mysteriously.

Rainbow blinked a few times. "You mean I have to _walk_?"

"If you did, where would be the fun?" Zecora said apologetically. As Rainbow smiled in relief, though, she continued, "You may, of course, feel free to run."

Rainbow went flat eyed. "Should have seen that coming," she muttered under her breath. "So, which way do I go?"

Zecora smiled, pointing into the woods in a South-Southwest direction. "Travel that way as the matta hops, but go no higher than the tree tops."

Rainbow smiled. "So I can fly, I just have to stay below the canopy? Okay, I can handle that." She blinked. "But...what's a matta?"

"Nothing friend, but tell me true. What, I pray, is a matta with you?" Zecora grinned widely as she said this.

Rainbow groaned. "Walked riiiiight into that one. That was terrible Zecora. Where'd you learn that?"

Zecora smiled. "I have spent a pleasant morning neath a cloudless sky, having a picnic with dear Pinkie Pie."

"That figures," Rainbow admitted. "Alright. See you later." Lifting off the ground, she flew off in the direction indicated.

After nearly an hour of flight, Rainbow knew she was going the right way. The trees had become noticeably thicker and taller, the paths much more clearly defined, and what looked like old ruined buildings littered the forest. It felt like she'd crossed into another world. That, and the vegetation had become more noticeably hostile. A flower had, on occasion, lifted out of the ground to try and bite her, and it had teeth. A quick swipe of the Twilight Blade at its vegetative jaw put quick ends to the belligerent buds, however.

After a time, Rainbow came to a massive clearing that sank hundreds of feet below the rest of the forest floor and was at least as wide as the Cloudsdale coliseum. "Okay, definitely magic involved. There's no other way I wouldn't see this from the air." Glancing over the edge, she screamed and pulled back.

There was no way she had seen what she thought she'd just seen, so she took another look. Down in the clearing at the bottom of the cliff was a massive creature that looked like it might be a distant cousin of the timberwolves. It's lower legs, feet, hands, forearms, head, and torso were all made of massive chunks of wood, connected to each other by intertwined vines. The mouth seemed to have massive teeth jutting up over the upper jaw, and its eyes glowed with a menacing purple light. And if this all wasn't intimidating enough, it was over a hundred feet tall and nearly as wide, striding around the clearing down below like it owned the place.

Rainbow swallowed. "T...that's the Forest Guardian?" she gasped out. "How am I supposed to fight that guy?" She reached out a hoof to feel the hilt of the sword strapped to her back. She felt her confidence grow as she slowly pulled it out. "I'll just have to find a way," she whispered to herself. "I've come too far to let Twilight down now." With that, she stuck the hilt of the sword in her mouth and dove into the clearing, aiming for the creatures head.

As she approached, she realized she'd overlooked a little detail of scale. While she was able to sink the blade into its wooden flesh, it probably wouldn't have even noticed if she hadn't landed right in front of its eye. A hand lifted up to brush her away. She managed to take off before it hit her, but the backwash of air sent her tumbling. Reorienting herself, she dove again, this time aiming right for its eye. The hand came up and smacked her aside like a bug, causing her to impact painfully against the sheer face of the cliff.

She groaned as she pulled away from the wall. Looking up, she realized she now had its complete and undivided attention. "Horse apples!" she cursed, dodging blow after blow. On the plus side, she had plenty of warning to dodge each and every blow, so she managed to avoid taking any more damage. On the minus side, one more plow would probably leave her a pancake on the cliff face. She had to be skilled every time. It only had to be lucky once.

Finding a crack in the side of the cliff, she wedged herself in, just beyond the creatures reach. It soon lost interest in her. "Okay," she gasped out, "how in Tartarus am I supposed to beat this guy? I...I don't know if I'm up to this." She placed her hoof on the gem in desperation. "Twilight, I need you."

The response was nearly immediate. _Rainbow? Are you alright? You sound hurt._

Rainbow smiled despite herself at hearing Twilight's concern. "Found the Ancient Grove. Big guy made of wood walking around with purple eyes."

_Yes, that's the Forest Guardian, Arborick._

"He kicked my flank," Rainbow admitted, managing to catch her breath.

There was a moment of silence. _Why would he do that?_

"Probably because I am _way_ out of my league when it comes to fighting him," Rainbow ruefully admitted.

_...Rainbow, you weren't supposed to fight him. You were supposed to bespeak him._

"And that means what exactly?"

_...Talk to him._

Rainbow blinked. "Oh. Why didn't you just say that? Since when do you use Olde Equish?"

Twilight's mind voice response was tinged with embarrassment. _I've been taking Princess lessons from Luna._

Rainbow chuckled. "Alright. I'll see if talking works." She flew out, her hoof still touching the gem. "Yo, tree head!" she yelled.

She could feel Twilight wince at the other end of the connection. _Not the best diplomacy I've ever heard. Admittedly, still better than Blueblood..._

As Arborick turned to face her, Rainbow strapped the sword back in the sheath to try and appear more peaceful. "Princess Twilight sent me to get the key from you!" she yelled out.

Arborick glowered at her. "I am the Guardian of the key. Only combat rite will grant it to thee."

Rainbow blinked. "But there's no way I can beat you!"

"You cannot beat me, but you must defeat me. Solve this riddle if your goal you would see." With that, Arborick took another swipe at Rainbow.

She dodged barely, sticking the sword back in her mouth. _Dammit!_ she thought angrily. _How the hay am I supposed to-_ She blinked a bit. _If I'm right, it'll hurt worse than when I was slammed against the cliff. Well, here goes nothing._ With that, she dove downward, passing over his entire body until she reached his ankles. Flying upward, she angled herself at the vines that connected the leg to the rest of his body, angling the sword inward as she flew in tight circles, working her way inward as she rapidly sheared through the vines. When the vines were completely cut, she flew over to the other leg and repeated the process, dodging swipes of Arborick's hands and bouncing boulders as she went.

The vines completely severed, she flew back out as the massive Guardian fell backwards. As his body landed, the ground shook from the impact. The shockwave caused the two feet to crack, and small metal objects flew out of them. They flew up to in front of Rainbow, flying together right in front of her eyes to form...a key.

Rainbow got a Small Key.

Use this to open a door or chest connected to the current dungeon.

Rainbow took the key in her hoof. "So, this is what I'm supposed to use to unlock the super weapon?"

"Not to power is that key," Arborick boomed out. "Open the chest for your goal to see."

Rainbow blinked, then looked around. "Umm...what chest?" However, when she turned back, Arborick - and his feet - were gone, leaving only a large, heart shaped stone behind. "What's this?" she asked, flying down to it and picking it up.

Rainbow got the Heart Container!

This item increases her stamina and fully rejuvenates her.

Rainbow was shocked as the heart shaped stone turned into energy and flew into her. When the light show finished, she felt fully rejuvenated and stronger than before. "Cool..." she breathed.

Getting a hold of herself, she flew around the area. However, she found no sign of a chest anywhere. Sighing in defeat, she turned to leave the Ancient Grove.

After an hour of flying, she returned to Zecora's hut. "Hey, Zecora," she said, a little down.

Zecora smiled at her. "Welcome, Rainbow. Why so blue? Did your quest not go well for you?"

Rainbow sighed as she settled down. "I met up with the Forest Guardian, cleared his trial...but all I got was this stupid key!" She pulled it out. "He said it was supposed to open a chest, but I couldn't find any sign of a chest anywhere in the place!" She hung her head. "I really screwed this up."

Zecora smiled. "Oh Rainbow, don't be so bleak." She gestured to a large object in the back of her hut. "Might this be the chest you seek?"

Rainbow flew over and examined it. The designs on the chest were similar to some designs she'd seen in the Ancient Grove, so it was worth a shot. Inserting the key, she turned it.

_Click_

Smiling widely, she opened the chest, her excitement making the contents glow in her mind's eye.

Rainbow found...a whole bunch of Zecora's stuff?

Rainbow blinked for a time. "Umm...I don't think this was what I was supposed to be looking for."

"The chest was too large for what it contained," Zecora said calmly, going to a cupboard. "One picked lock, and much storage space gained." She held out a glowing green gemstone, perfectly spherical. Inside was a design that looked like a circle that someone had cut pieces out of to leave successively smaller circles, and then left the smallest circle and the pieces together but separated by a small space. No matter which way the gem was turned, the design looked the same. Rainbow didn't need a unicorn's ability to sense magic to feel the magic in the Emerald. She held her hooves out, and Zecora placed the gem in her grip.

Rainbow got Farore's Emerald!

This is one of the keys to the Hidden Realm, where the Secret is kept.

Knowing the incredible importance of the gem and the dangers it could pose in the wrong hooves, Rainbow did what any right thinking heroic adventurer would do with such an important artifact. She stuck it in her saddlebags and promptly forgot about it. Then a thought struck her. "Say, Zecora, you knew what Twilight sent me here for all along, didn't you?"

"I admit, that I did."

"Then why did you send me after Arborick? You could have given it to me when I was here!" Needless to say, Rainbow was a bit peeved.

Zecora, however, smiled disarmingly. "Gladly would I have eased your task, had you but thought to ask."

Rainbow blinked, staring at Zecora for a time. She then walked over to the wall and softly thunked her head against it, groaning.


End file.
